Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 180
"The True Graduation Duel! Judai VS The Legendary Duelist" is the one hundred eightieth and final episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2008. Jaden seems to enjoy the Duel. The conclusion of the duel is not shown as it then pans to Jaden in a desert. Jaden then turns around and looks at the sky, and thanks Yugi for reminding him that he has a long way to go, and Dueling is fun, and shouts "Gotcha!" towards the sun. His bag rustles, and he opens it to find Pharaoh and Lyman Banner inside. They decide to travel together, and Jaden runs off towards the sunset, off to start a new adventure. Summary ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' present Yugi and Jaden continue their Duel, with both duelists having 4000 Life Points, Yugi has "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" and "Dark Magician" out, while Jaden has "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden clenches his fist in passion and says if the "Dark Magician" is the symbol of Yugi's Deck, then "Elemental Hero Neos" is the symbol of his. "The Duel has just begun", Jaden says and Yugi nods in agreement, inviting Jaden it bring it on. Since "Neos" and "Dark Magician" have the same ATK, Yugi opts not to attack and ends his turn. Jaden Summons "Card Trooper" and uses its effect, sending "Necro Gardna", "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Spark Blaster" from his Deck to the Graveyard to have "Card Trooper" gain 1500 ATK. Next he activates his face-down "Neos Force", upping the ATK of "Neos" to 3300. Jaden explains to Yugi how this enables him to inflict damage when "Neos" destroys a monster, equal to that monster's ATK. ", switching the target of Jaden's "Death and Rebirth" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", saving "Dark Magician".]] Jaden orders "Neos" to attack "Dark Magician". Calling Jaden's move thoughtless, Yugi plays "Mirror Force", wiping out Jaden's 2 monsters. Due to "Card Trooper's" effect, Jaden draws a card. Since "Neos" got destroyed, Jaden plays "Death and Rebirth", selecting "Dark Magician" as the card to be destroyed, but Yugi plays "Shift", causing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to get destroyed instead. "Death and Rebirth" revives "Neos", but forces it to attack, causing "Neos" and "Dark Magician" to square off once again. Having the same ATK, both monsters are destroyed. Each player is impressed by how their opponent managed to counter. Yugi begins his turn. He draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", Summons it and orders it to attack Jaden directly. "Alpha" leaps into the air as it performs its "Magnet Sky Sword Flash" attack, but Jaden removes "Necro Gardna" from play to negate the attack. Yugi thinks back and deduces that Jaden must have sent that card to his Graveyard, via "Card Trooper". Intrigued, he believes Jaden is manipulating his Deck as if it was his arms and legs. Jaden starts his turn and Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Using its "Spark Flash" attack, "Sparkman" takes out "Alpha" and drops Yugi's Life Points to 3800. Yugi begins his turn and draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". Since he has no other cards in his hand, he Summons it without Tributing. Using its "Spiral Shaver" attack, "Gaia" defeats "Sparkman" and drops Jaden's Life Points to 3300. Jaden is amazed at how Yugi turned the tables with a single draw. Even though he thought he'd read Yugi's strategy, he feels it's not enough. Jaden begins his turn and uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade", who is in his Graveyard, to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge", without Tributing. He equips it with "Impact Flip" and attacks "Gaia". "Gaia" is destroyed and Yugi's Life Points hit 3500. The effect of "Impact Flip" sends "Beast of Gilfer" from Yugi's Deck to the Graveyard. " latches onto Jaden's "Elemental Hero Bladedge", weakening him.]] Yugi begins his turn and draws "Card of Sanctity", which he promptly uses, letting each player draw 6 cards. Among Yugi's is "Watapon", who gets Special Summoned. Yugi Tributes it to Summon "Dark Magician Girl". Jaden gets excited over seeing Yugi's "Dark Magician Girl" and wishes Syrus was there to see it as well. To Jaden's surprise "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bladedge", who he believes has more ATK. Regardless "Dark Magician Girl" uses her "Black Burning" attack and Jaden realizes that "Beast of Gilfer" has been equipped to "Bladedge", lowering its ATK to 2100. "Bladedge" is destroyed and Jaden's Life Points drop to 3100. Yugi and Jaden each draw one card due to "Impact Flip's" effect. Yugi Sets 3 cards and ends his turn. Jaden thinks that Yugi is an unpredictable Duelist, and that every single attack he's tried has been stopped. Yubel asks if Jaden is scared, and comments that his hand is shaking. Yubel also says she knows that that isn't the case, and that Jaden is now regaining the thing he lost that Yugi alluded to earlier. Jaden then realizes what it was that he lost, and both he and Yugi burst out laughing. Jaden says that he's never met anyone as strong as Yugi, while Yugi compliments Jaden by saying that he's not met anyone that has such a strong bond with his Deck as Jaden has. A short series of flashbacks from Season 3 is shown, with Jaden narrating that he knows that a Duel can't always be fun for everyone, and that there is sometimes serious responsibility in a Duel. To realize that, he had to become an adult. But he also comments that there's something he has lost - and that Yugi's strength might aide him in getting it back. Jaden begins his turn and activates "Hero's Guild", which forces both players to send the top card of their Decks to the Graveyard. If that card is a Warrior-type monster, it is instead added to the player's hand. Jaden draws the Rock-type "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", but activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Code Change", allowing him to change the type text of "Hero's Guild" to Rock-type, thus allowing him to add "Grand Mole" to his hand. However, Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel", sealing "Code Change".In the OCG/TCG, Mystical Refpanel redirects the Spell Card's effect to the other player and does not "store" it for later. Jaden discards "Grand Mole" and Yugi also discards his drawn card - "Slifer the Sky Dragon". Jaden claims his strategy is far from finished, and activates "Subspace Battle". This lets both players choose three monsters from their Decks, and show them to each other. The monster in each match-up with higher attack points is added to its respective player's hand, while the one with lower attack points is sent to the Graveyard and that player takes 500 damage per card. Jaden has chosen "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", while Yugi has chosen "Buster Blader", "Black Luster Soldier" and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Jaden's three cards are sent to the Graveyard, and his Life Points decrease to 1600, while Yugi's cards are added to his hand. Jaden states that is preparations are complete, and Yugi realizes that Jaden chose weak monsters specifically to send them to the Graveyard. Jaden he plays "Miracle Fusion", removing the "Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in his Graveyard from play to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". Due to the six Elemental Heroes in the Graveyard, its attack increases to 4300. Jaden then plays "Miracle Contact", retuning "Neos", "Grand Mole" and "Flare Scarab" from his Graveyard to his Deck to Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos". He then activates "Neo Space" and between its bonus and the one from the effect of "Magma Neos", its attack to rises to 6300. Yugi is amazed, and Jaden tells him that these are just a few of the possibilities of his Elemental Hero Deck. Jaden attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Magma Neos" and Yugi says that his "Dark Magician Girl" has the ability to redirect attacks, and activates "Magic Cylinder", which would negate the attack and deal damage to Jaden equal to the ATK of "Magma Neos". Jaden plays "Contact Out", splitting "Magma Neos" back into "Neos", "Flare Scarab" and "Grand Mole". Yugi is impressed that Jaden dodged that blow, and Jaden attacks with "Shining Flare Wingman". Jaden states that the Duel is his, and a voice says "is that so?". , "Slifer the Sky Dragon" vs. "Elemental Hero Neos".]] The Millennium Puzzle activates and Yubel comments that the other soul that sleeps in the King of Duelists is coming out. Yugi switches places with Yami Yugi. Jaden comments that it's the legendary soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami Yugi asks if he can finish the Duel, as Jaden's strength is appealing to his Duelist's soul. Yugi agrees, and Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dark Renewal", which he can activate when his opponent Summons a monster. He Tributes Jaden's "Grand Mole" and his own "Dark Magician Girl" to Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster. Jaden asks if it's "Dark Magician" and Yami Yugi replies in the negative, stating that he's activating the effect of Jaden's "Code Change" that was sealed in "Mystical Refpanel". He changes the type of the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" in his Graveyard from Divine-Beast to Spellcaster, and Summons it via "Dark Renewal". Its ATK is 5000 due to Yami Yugi having 5 cards in his hand, and Yami Yugi compliments Jaden, saying that he is a Duelist worthy of having a God as his opponent. Jaden, now facing the God which his dormitory is named after, says that he'll never again allow himself to forget one very important thing - that Dueling can be fun and that Dueling such a strong opponent has finally elicited the response he used to have in most situations when he was younger. Jaden then shouts "Here I come! Neos!", and "Neos" leaps towards "Slifer" before the screen fades out, leaving the result of the Duel unknown. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' present The next shot shows Jaden in a desert, and he promises Yugi that he'll become stronger, and thanks him once more for reminding him dueling is fun, and says his catchphrase "Gotcha! That was a fun Duel" (the dub of previous seasons omitted this phrase in favor of "That's game!"). He then discovers that Pharaoh, the spirit of Professor Banner in tow, has stowed away in his bag. Jaden asks what he's doing here, and Banner states that it would be more to fun to follow Jaden than to stay at Duel Academy. Tied to Pharaoh's collar is a note, with a short message from Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Blair, Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, Alexis and Atticus. He decides to move the same way the wind is going, and vows to keep moving forward. As the screen fades, he yells "Gotcha!" one last time. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Yugi Muto Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Card Trooper" and subsequently Normal Summons it (400/400) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Card Trooper" to send the top three cards of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Necro Gardna", "Elemental Hero Necroshade" and "Spark Blaster") and increase the ATK of "Card Trooper" by 500 for each card sent this way ("Card Trooper": 400 → 1900/400). Jaden then activates his face-down "Neos Force", equipping it to "Elemental Hero Neos" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Neos": 2500 → 3300/2000). "Elemental Hero Neos" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates his face-down "Mirror Force", to destroy all of Jaden's Attack Position monsters. The last effect of "Card Trooper" activates, letting Jaden draw one card. Jaden then activates his face-down "Death and Rebirth" to destroy "Dark Magician" and Special Summon "Neos" (2500/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position, but Yugi activates his face-down "Shift" to switch the target of "Death and Rebirth" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", destroying it instead. "Neos" then attacks "Dark Magician" (as "Death and Rebirth" forces "Neos" to attack this turn), causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Turn 6: Yugi Yugi draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1700) in Attack Position. "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" attacks directly, but Jaden removes from play "Necro Gardna" from his Graveyard to negate the attack. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (Yugi 4000 → 3800). Turn 8: Yugi Yugi draws "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight". Since "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" is the only card in Yugi's hand, he Normal Summons it (2300/2100) in Attack Position without Tributing via its own effect. "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 4000 → 3300). Turn 9: Jaden Jaden draws "Impact Flip". He then uses the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" to Normal Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position without Tributing. Jaden then activates "Impact Flip" and equips it to "Bladedge". "Bladedge" attacks and destroys "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" (Yugi 3800 → 3500). The second effect of "Impact Flip" activates, forcing Yugi to send the top card of his Deck ("Beast of Gilfer") to the Graveyard. As "Beast of "Gilfer" was sent to the Graveyard, Yugi activates its effect to equip itself to "Bladedge" and decrease the latter's ATK by 500 ("Bladedge": 2600 → 2100/1800). Turn 10: Yugi Yugi activates "Card of Sanctity" to let both players draw until they have six cards in their handIn the TCG/''OCG'', "Card of Sanctity" requires you to remove your entire hand and field from play to draw 2 cards, and does not affect your opponent. (Yugi and Jaden both draw six cards each, one of which drawn by Yugi being "Watapon"). Since Yugi drew "Watapon" through a card effect, he Special Summons it (200/300) in Attack Position. Yugi then Tributes "Watapon" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dark Magician Girl", it gains 300 ATK for each "Dark Magician" in either player's Graveyard ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2300/1700). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Bladedge" (Jaden 3300 → 3100). The third effect of "Impact Flip" activates, letting both players draw one card. Yugi Sets three cards. Turn 11: Jaden Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". Jaden's hand contains "Winged Kuriboh", "Code Change", "Hero's Guild", "Contact Out", "Neo Space", "Miracle Contact", "Miracle Fusion" and "Subspace Battle" Jaden activates "Hero's Guild". Now once a turn, Jaden can make both players send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard, if either player sends a Warrior-type monster to the Graveyard this way, they can add it to their hand. If a card is added to a player's hand this way, "Hero's Guild" will be destroyed. Jaden then activates the effect of "Hero's Guild" and he sends "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard while Yugi sends "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. Jaden then activates "Code Change" to change the text on "Hero's Guild" from Warrior to Rock so he can add "Grand Mole" from his Graveyard to his hand, but Yugi activates his face-down "Mystical Refpanel" to negate the effect of "Code Change" and seal its effects within "Mystical Refpanel". Jaden activates "Subspace Battle". Now during each turn, both players must select three monsters from their Decks and reveal them simultaneously, one at a time. Whoever chooses the stronger monster(s) through this effect will add those monster(s) to his hand, while the other player must take 500 damage for each weaker monster they select and send those monster(s) to the Graveyard. Yugi chooses "Buster Blader", "Black Luster Soldier" and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" for the effect of "Subspace Battle" while Jaden chooses "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" and "Elemental Hero Clayman". All three of Jaden's monsters are sent to the Graveyard (Jaden 3100 → 2600 → 2100 → 1600) and Yugi adds his selected monsters to his hand, which also contains "Kuriboh" and "Magical Hats". Jaden activates "Miracle Fusion" to remove from play "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard. There are currently seven ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 4600/2100). When explaining the effect of "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", "Elemental Hero Neos" was not counted among the "Elemental Hero" monsters in the Graveyard, with only six displayed. This is possibly because shortly afterwards he shuffled it into the Deck for the effect of "Miracle Contact". Jaden activates "Miracle Contact" to return "Elemental Hero Neos", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", and "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" from his Graveyard to his Deck in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Magma Neos" (3000/2500) in Attack Position ("Shining Flare Wingman": 4600 → 4300/2100). Due to the effect of "Magma Neos", it gains 400 ATK for each card on the field. There are currently six ("Magma Neos": 3000 → 5400/2500). Jaden then activates "Neo Space", which grants "Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster 500 more ATK ("Magma Neos": 5400 → 5900 → 6300/2500) "Magma Neos" attacks "Dark Magician Girl", but Yugi activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Jaden equal to the ATK of "Magma Neos". Jaden then activates "Contact Out" to return "Magma Neos" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500 → 3000/2000), "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300), and "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Magic Cylinder" resolves with no effect as its original target has been removed from the field. Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", it gains 400 ATK for each Spell/Trap Yugi controls ("Flare Scarab": 500 → 1300/500). "Shining Flare Wingman" attacks "Dark Magician Girl" (Should the attack resolve, Yugi will take damage equal to the ATK of "Dark Magician Girl"). At this point, Yami Yugi takes over for Yugi. Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" and "Dark Magician Girl" and Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from his Graveyard. Yami Yugi then activates the effect of the "Code Change" sealed in "Mystical Refpanel" to change the text on "Dark Renewal" from Spellcaster to Divine-Beast, allowing Yami Yugi to Special Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" from his Graveyard (X000/X000) in Attack Position.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Mystical Refpanel" negates a Spell Card and allows the other player to activate its effect immediately. It cannot be "saved" for later use. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in Yami Yugi's hand. Yami Yugi currently has five ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 → 5000/X000 → 5000). A replay occurs and Jaden chooses not to attack with "Shining Flare Wingman". "Elemental Hero Neos" then attacks "Slifer". The conclusion of the Duel is not shown. Trivia * The presence of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" is symbolic as it is the first Egyptian God Yugi faced, the last card Yami Yugi played in the second series anime (also Special Summoning it from the Graveyard in that instance), and the namesake of Jaden's dorm. * The three monsters Yugi uses for the effect of "Subspace Battle" ("Black Luster Soldier", "Buster Blader", and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior") are the same three monsters he Summoned in episode 183 of the second series anime to fight The Great Leviathan. * Although the duel has not a visible conclusion, it's slighty implied that Yugi won, given Judai's words after the duel and the fact he attacked "Slifer the Sky Dragon with "Elemental Hero Neos". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes